


Gallant

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Claiming, F/M, Fighting, Knotting, Romance, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Violence, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Written for @spnkinkbingo and for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid’s Diva’s Of Storytelling Challenge, for which my song was “Rhiannon” by Fleetwood Mac. Dean and Sam are on a case, and they have to rescue the next Omega victim. A/N: For me, “Rhiannon” has always been about being a confident woman, and this reader insert is the result of that inspiration.





	Gallant

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. The second he’d walked into the bar, inhaling the sweet smelling air, he’d been enraptured. On autopilot, he followed Sam to a booth, where a waitress took their order, and Dean wasn’t even sure he’d spoken English when he ordered a beer without talking his attention off of the woman at the bar.

God, she was miles of curves and confidence. The way she smiled and moved, serving customers with ease - Dean wanted to kill every person who looked at her.

“So, she works here,” Sam started, before realizing his brother wasn’t paying attention, and snapping his fingers at him. “Dean, dude, eyes on the case.” Dean blinked rapidly, looking at Sam like he was dumbfounded, and his brother glanced at where he’d been looking. “You gonna think with something besides your dick?”

A scowl descended on Dean’s face as Sam looked back at him, and the younger Winchester chuckled. “Shut up,” Dean muttered, looking down at the table when the waitress returned with two beers.

“Hey,” Sam asked, looking up at the waitress with his most charming smile. The pretty little Beta swooned at his good looks, and Dean made a noise of disgust. “Do you happen to know a Y/N?” He batted those ridiculously long eyelashes, and the waitress giggled.

“Sure thing.” She turned, motioning towards the bar. “That’s her over there. You want me to get her?” Dean went still, realizing that she was directing them towards the bartender he couldn’t keep his mind off of.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Sam replied, giving her the puppy dog eyes, and the waitress gleefully trotted off. Dean watched as she leaned over the bar, and spoke to her, and it felt like the world slowed dramatically as Y/N’s eyes slid to his.

A smile spread over her face and Dean’s heart skipped a beat like a teenage girl with a crush. Sam laughed under his breath, shaking his head. Y/N took a swig of her beer, moving around the bar and coming towards their table, and Dean suddenly had an attack of nerves.

“Lucy says y’all wanna talk,” Y/N asked, still smiling and Dean noticed the sweet smell that had lingered since he walked in was her. “How can I help?”

Dean was silent, not taking his cue, and Sam cleared his throat, leaning on the table with one elbow as he smiled at her. “We had a few questions about the recent attacks. One of the victims was your… friend?”

Y/N nodded, her smile fading. “Hey, scoot up, precious,” she ordered, waving her hand at Dean, and he blinked, before sliding along the bench, unable to stop staring as she sat down next to him. Sam threw him an irritated look before continuing to question Y/N about the case they were investigating.

He wasn’t listening properly, not caring about the details, the case - he was drowning in her scent. It was frustrating, trying to figure out if she was Omega, Beta, or even Alpha, because she carried herself like the latter, but the tang of her scent had him hard and needy, a reaction only an Omega could coax from him.

She smiled again, and his heart thumped wildly, just as Sam directed a question to him. Dean didn’t hear, and it took Sam calling his name to get his attention. “Dean, seriously.”

“What?” he asked, defensively, and Y/N looked at him, amusement in her eyes. If she had any inclination that he was affected by her, she was good at covering it. 

“I said, we’ll be around town if she remembers anything else, right?”

“R-right,” Dean nodded, smiling nervously. Was it hot in the bar? He felt like it was hot. Sweat was beading on his forehead. Y/N eyes crinkled at the edges, and she removed herself from the seat, taking Sam’s card as he held it out to her.

“We’ll be in touch,” Sam offered, smiling and Dean wanted to punch him. Y/N smiled back, her eyes sliding back to Dean once more, before she turned and left. Dean watched her ass swaying, until it was concealed by the bar. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Sam demanded, his voice a growl. “You zoned out for like ten minutes.”

Dean shrugged. “I ‘unno,” he murmured, looking into his beer.

*****

They’d narrowed down the attacks to a gang of bastard Djinn, nesting outside of town. Omegas were the victim’s common factor, and as it turned out, the blood of an Omega was slightly more nourishing than Alphas or Betas.

Sam had tracked them down, but not before they’d singled out their next victim. The Winchesters had arrived at the abandoned mill they were using as a base,  discovering the drained corpses of three Omegas that had gone missing, but the Djinn were absent.

His phone started ringing in his pocket, the shrill tone bouncing off the cement walls. Sam dug it out, frowning, not recognizing the number. “Hello?” he asked, answering, and all that was heard on the other side was a loud “fuck off”, before something smashed.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, and Dean’s head shot up from where he was freeing the dead victims. The phone went dead, and Sam look over at Dean with worry. “I think it was the bar.”

“Shit.” Dean was up, and out the door before Sam could gather his wits, and it was only sheer luck that got him into the car before Dean pulled away. The wheels spun on the gravel road, and Sam prayed they didn’t see a cop on the way into town. 

It took five minutes to get back to the bar, and shouts were easily audible from inside. Dean kicked the door in, running into the building and skidding to a halt when he saw what was going on inside.

One Djinn was headless, flailing on the floor while his head gaped and shrieked a few feet away. Another was over the bar, bleeding from a pool cue that was embedded in his stomach, gasping as he tried to pull it out. But that wasn’t the most spectacular of sights.

At the far end, with two Djinn facing off against her, Y/N was kicking ass, taking names, and giving Dean probably the hardest erection he’d ever had. She was gorgeous, strong and holding her own against the Djinn.

“Dean!” Sam snapped, and tossed him a knife, just as the younger man dropped to his knees and stabbed the wriggling headless djinn through the heart. His body jerked and stopped, and the blue light of his eyes went out. The creature on the bar shrieked, managing to snap the cue, and he stumbled forward, unconsciously booting his brethren’s dismembered head across the room, spinning a sickly blue-red trail along the linoleum floor.

Dean made a face, just as Y/N shrieked in anger. One of the Djinn had grabbed her around the neck, his blue glowing hand coming right for her face. The hunter darted forward, leaving Sam to handle the djinn-kebab, just as Y/N pushed her feet off of the ground and landed them in the other Djinn’s face, forcing her entire weight backwards onto her captor.

Her eyes met his, and he was shocked to see no fear there, only anger and fire. She was seething, her cheeks red with fury, and she struggled against the other Djinn, who was slowly losing his grip on her.

The Djinn she’d kicked got to his feet, rushing Dean, who ducked and kicked out, before spinning with his knife. His blow hit the mark, and the lamb’s blood dagger slid through the djinn’s throat like butter. He clutched the wound, dropping to his knees and gargling before falling flat on his face.

Y/N screeched with rage again, thrashing as hard as she could against the monster, and Dean called her name. Her eyes connected with his, and he tossed the knife, watching her catch it with ease and slam it between the ribs of her aggressor. He wailed and released her, stumbling backwards with the knife wedged between his bones, feeling it grate against his lungs as the toxic blood did its work.

Sam grunted, and Dean turned to see him stabbing the last Djinn, sending his withering corpse crashing to the ground. All four Djinn were dead, and two sets of Winchester eyes turned to Y/N, who grinned sheepishly. She hunched her shoulders up, rubbing her left bicep with her right hand.

“Drink?”

*****

Piling the bodies in the backyard of the bar and burning them was not the way Y/N wanted to deal with the issue. She wanted to report the funky blue would-be murderers to the cops, and it took Sam and Dean explaining what they were before she relented.

It took more than one drink to help that news go down.

Sitting opposite each other, two tumblers of whiskey between them, Dean and Y/N sat in silence. Sam was dealing with the bodies, making sure they burned up completely.

“So…” Dean started. “I gotta ask… you’re a, uh, you’re an Omega?”

Her eyes were slightly murky as she looked up at him, a little defensive at the question. “You got a problem with that?”

Dean shook his head violently. “No. No.” He swallowed nervously, eyeing her from underneath his lashes. “Just… you’re so…”

Y/N narrowed her eyes at him, waiting for him to finish, and he gave her a smile, sweat breaking out on his forehead again. “You gonna finish that sentence? Because if it’s anything less than complimentary…”

“It was very complimentary,” he interrupted. “Probably a little too much… complimentary.” Dean cleared his throat, chugging back his whiskey with a scowl at the burn. “I’ve never met an Omega like you. Most Omegas…” he paused, considering his words, “...most Omegas wouldn’t decapitate, impale and then stab monsters. They’d run. And that would probably be sensible, but you… you’re amazing. And you run this place?”

“Correction,” she added, smirking and leaning back in her chair. “I  _ own _ this place. Just because I’m an Omega doesn’t mean I have to be weak-willed, slave to some Alpha knot.” His pants grew tight at the thought of her on his Alpha knot, but she didn’t seem to notice. “I was an only child who grew up watching her mama get a fist to the face every night. When I was big enough, I protected her, until the day she died. My father never came home when I stood up to him.” She shrugged, picking up her drink with one hand and tipping it down her throat. “I learned young never to let anyone fuck with me.”

The back door opened, and Sam walked in, brushing ash off of his shirt. “All done.” He paused at the scene in front of him, before motioning to the back door. “Should I go not be done?”

Y/N shook her head, standing up and grabbing the empty glasses. “Nope. I think you earned a drink.”

Dawn came all too soon, and Y/N was slumped in her chair, looking exhausted. Dean elbowed Sam, and the younger hunter smiled at the tired Omega. “We should get going,” Sam murmured, standing up, and Dean followed suit. Y/N managed to sit up, holding up her hand, going to speak but yawning instead.

“Okay, yeah,” she said, smiling goofily. “Do me a favor though?” They paused, waiting. “Stop by on your way out of town. Tomorrow is steak night, and I owe you guys a meal at least.”

“We didn’t exactly do much,” Sam pointed out.

Dean grinned, nodding in agreement. “I think you had it pretty handled.”

Y/N shrugged. “I wouldn’t have been able to kill them. And I insist.” She waited, patiently, until both brothers nodded, and her smile returned. “Great,” she said, “we open at 7pm.”

*****

Dean had collapsed into bed before Sam had, not even bothering to get undressed. He vaguely acknowledged Sam grabbing a quick shower, but otherwise, he was out for the count, not rousing until five hours later - a record amount of sleep for him.

Sam was still snoring, one leg hanging over the edge of his bed, and Dean remained quiet as he gathered his things and headed for the shower. He barely even got his hair wet, washing and rinsing with minimal fussing, before quickly dressing and grabbing his cell phone, before slipping out of the motel.

Firing off a text, he smiled when he got a reply, jumping into the Impala and speeding off across town. The bar was quiet and dark when he pulled up; it was only midday, and the “CLOSED” sign was firmly in place.

As he walked up to the door, it opened, and Y/N smiled out at him. All at once, she took his breath away, and he smiled almost shyly when she stood back to grant him access. “I was kinda expecting your text,” she said, watching him walk through the door.

“I’m pretty obvious, huh?” Dean grinned, inhaling a little to scent her sweet aroma.

“I knew there was something about you,” Y/N replied, shutting and bolting the door, before turning to face him, leaning with her hands between her butt and the wood. “I’ve never been with an Alpha.” Her words weren’t nervously uttered; it was more like a statement but it didn’t lessen the confidence in her. She stared at him, head on, her eyes locked on his, and Dean felt a thrill in the mere way she held herself - he’d never found an Omega so enticing.

“I’ve never been with an Omega,” he informed her, tilting his head slightly. “But I’ve never met one like you.”

Y/N smiled at that, leaning in closer to him, reaching up to trail one finger along his jaw. “One like me?”

Words failed him as her scent overwhelmed his senses, making him press in closer to her, inhaling deeply. A small noise left her lips, a gasp or a mewl; he wasn’t sure which, but he was sure he wanted to hear more. His body crowded in close to hers, and her back hit the door, allowing him to trap her. “You’re bewitching me,” Dean murmured, bringing one hand up to thread through her hair.

“I can assure you,” she whispered, her voice breathy as he dragged his nose against hers. “I’m not witch.”

Her lips were soft, and she responded eagerly with her tongue as Dean kissed her, wondering if she could feel his desperation. She hadn’t left his thoughts since he’d laid eyes on her, and the enigma of her was a dream, something he’d never found in a woman. The way she arched into his touch, her nails running tracks down the front of his shirt, clinging to him… Dean wanted more, and more, and more.

“My apartment is upstairs,” Y/N said, breaking away but not retreating far. He nodded, allowing her to tangle her fingers through his, leading him across the bar floor to the door marked “Private”. Impatience was his weakness, and when they were beyond the doorway in a low, white stairwell, he pulled her close again, needing more of her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” he grunted, nipping at her jaw. “Smell so damn good.”

She giggled, pulling away forcibly, moving up the steep steps with only her fingers tugging on his. Dean went willingly, not taking his eyes off of her as she took him into her home. It was a studio apartment, spacious and minimally decorated, but it was filled with the scent of her, and Dean wanted nothing more than to leave himself here.

He didn’t want to think about what would happen when he had to move on.

Y/N released his hand, padding across the floor with barefeet to her large queen size bed, and Dean toed his boots off to follow, his hands clasping her waist to turn her to face him. “You want me, Alpha?”

“Yeah, I want you,” he replied, his voice wavering.

She smirked then, and Dean was sure she’d cast a spell on him. Her fingers were quick to remove his belt, and she pushed him back a little ways so she could drop to her knees. He groaned as she pulled his pants down, boxers and all, allowing his already hard cock to spring free from the confines of the material. Y/N hummed, wrapping her fingers around him, pumping him slowly, before lapping at the weeping tip.

Dean’s head fell back with a sharp intake of breath, his hands cupping either side of her head as she took him into her mouth, stroking her tongue along the underside of his length, starting at the swell of his knot, journeying up the thick pulsing vein before moving back down again. Her mouth was hot and warm and perfect, and he had to hold back from thrusting his hips; he didn’t want to hurt her.

She pulled back off of him with a wet plop, replacing her lips with her fingers as she smiled up at him like a lioness circling prey. “I can take it,” she whispered, and he groaned, looking down at her. “However rough you want it, I can take it.”

Was she even real? There was no time to comprehend that thought as her mouth was on him again, drowning out any cognitive thought with her wicked tongue. His hips shook, and he thrust forward, pushing more of his cock into her mouth, feeling the soft bump of the back of her throat, and she just took more. Hot breath cascaded over his groin where she was breathing through her nose, and his knees wobbled with the force of his arousal.

“Fuck, you gotta stop,” he moaned, the sound coming out far more high pitched than he’d intended. Y/N pulled back, looking up at him with innocent eyes that were anything but, and Dean cupped her chin with three fingers. “Don’t wanna cum in your mouth, princess.”

He tugged her to her feet, capturing her lips in a kiss again, uncaring of the taste of himself on her skin, or the way her body crushed his erection into his belly. She whimpered as his teeth scraped across her bottom lip, but offered no resistance as his fingers tore at her clothing.

“Dean.” His name was an enchantment on her lips and he had to stop and look at her, feeling like his blood was on fire just at her slightest touch. Her eyes were lidded, dark, filled with lust and arousal. “Want your knot,” she purred, and the remainder of his control snapped.

Clothing became an enemy, and neither were satisfied until bare skin was on bare skin, and in their haste, Dean lost his balance and tripped, landing on the bed. This only worked to Y/N’s advantage as she pounced, pinning him down with her slighter frame, grinning at him as he tried to catch his breath.

“You’re so pretty,” she murmured, leaning down to bite at his hardened nipple and he jerked away instinctively, making her giggle. “Jumpy?”

Dean grinned, attempting to roll them so she was underneath, but the bold Omega wasn’t having any of it. Dropping her full weight onto him, which was less than his, but enough to make him struggle, she started to lick and suck at the sensitive skin around the hollow of his throat, and Dean surrendered entirely, arching his neck to offer her better access.

At some point, his brain registered that she’d called him pretty, but she was already making a path down his chest and belly, distracting him from expressing indignation at such a “girly” term.

The second her mouth was on his cock again, he decided that he could live with being pretty, as long as he could have this.

“You sure you don’t wanna come in my mouth?” Y/N asked, arching an eyebrow as she looked up at him, running her tongue around the swollen crown of his dick.

He looked back, giving her an incredulous expression. “Don’t you want me to knot you?” he returned, pushing up on his elbows, and for a moment, he thought he saw regret flash in her eyes. “Y/N…”

“It’s not that,” she whispered, an edge of vulnerability showing through her tough exterior, and she released him, sitting back. “You’re not staying.” The statement was just that - filled with heartbreak and longing, and he felt his heart twist at her definitive conclusion. “Even if… even if I offered you everything, you wouldn’t stay.”

Dean didn’t know how to answer that, and for a second, he felt like the mood was soured, the attraction between them simmering unsteadily. He sat up a little more, reaching for her, and she didn’t pull away, which he took as a good sign. “I don’t wanna hurt you,” he insisted, and she moved, straddling his lap, letting him cradle her face between his big hands. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t belong here, that the road was his home, even the bunker, but he couldn’t. Because it would be a lie. Deep down, Dean had known from the instant he saw her, that he belonged wherever she was.

“Would you take me with you?” Y/N asked, her eyes almost burning into his. Silence stretched into a thousand miles, and he knew if he asked, she would follow him. He was a virtual stranger, like she was to him, but neither of them could deny the pull to the other.

“I couldn’t ask you to give up your life here,” Dean replied, leaning his forehead against hers. “You’ve got this place, and you’re…”

“I don’t want to hunt,” she insisted, pulling back so she could look at him properly, feeling the strain in the back of her eyes at being so close to him. “I don’t want that. I just wanna be with you.”

“It’s dangerous,” he added, and she quirked an eyebrow, not even needing to mention the way she’d taken care of the djinn that had attempted to attack her. “Okay, point taken. But still…”

Y/N moved, kissing him urgently, rekindling the enthusiasm of his softening cock, and Dean moaned into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. She ground down onto him, the soft cotton of her panties doing little to cover the heat blossoming between her thighs, and he found himself lost in her touch once more.

The conversation was lost as she pushed him backwards, straddling his waist. Dean wasn’t sure how she managed to contort her body to get her panties off, but when she was bare and hot and wet against him, he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. “Y/N…”

“Don’t,” she stopped him, her lips swallowing down his protests. Raising her hips, she reached between their bodies, grasping his renewed erection, pressing the tip to her soaked folds. “Later,” she promised, teasing herself with his cock, and Dean groaned, one hand cupping the back of her head as she sank down onto him, taking the kiss she so openly offered him.

A strangled gasp left her as his cock filled her completely, her ass flush with his thighs and for a moment, they both remained still. Their kiss continued, interspersed with moan when Y/N started to rock onto him gently. 

Dean wanted to tell her how perfect she was, how beautiful, that she was made for him, his Omega, his mate, but he couldn’t string together a sentence when she sat up and rolled her hips, lifting herself to the point that he was nearly free of her body. Then she slammed back down, and Dean growled, placing his hands on her waist to guide her in her movements.

Y/N lost herself in the motions, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she rode him. The Alpha in him wanted to pin her down, fuck her hard, but right now, she was in control and Dean was more than happy to let her take her pleasure from him.

“That’s it,” he urged, lifting his hips a little to accommodate her movements, thrusting up into her, and hitting the right spot to make her cry out. 

Her legs shook with the effort of the actions, and Dean immediately took over, curling his feet up to his ass, spreading her legs a little wider, her cries getting louder as he slammed directly into her cervix. His eyes rolled back at the hot, wet tightness sucking him in, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. The urge to knot her was intense, making the ring of muscle at the base of his cock throb and swell, although not enough to lock them together just yet.

“Dean,” Y/N mewled, cupping her own breasts, looking down at him as he kept working the length of his cock into her willing body. “Need…” she sucked in a lungful of air, “...need it. Please, Alpha.” Her words were distorted by his movements shaking her entire body, and Dean growled, abruptly pulling out. She whined with the loss, only to find herself pushed onto her belly, and Dean’s thick hands propping her up with her knees so that her ass was in the air.

It look less than a second for him to be sheathed inside her once, his lower body snapping into her with enough force to make her thighs shudder, the noise of skin hitting skin echoing through the entire apartment. Y/N buried her face into a pillow, her screams muffled but no less pleasurable to Dean’s ears.

The thick knot of his cock started to swell, just as Y/N shoved herself back onto him with the force of her orgasm. Her pussy tightened and pulsed, and Dean roared as his own climax crashed into him. As if all the strings on him had been cut, he slumped over the Omega underneath him, panting, sweating hard enough have his relatively short hair plastered against his forehead. Y/N went limp too, dragging Dean’s body with her until both of them were flat against the bed, breathing heavily, skin sticking to skin as Dean covered her like a heavy winter blanket.

With a groan, Dean gathered his strength, kissing the back of her neck as he pulled her close and rolled them. A high pitched grunt left Y/N’s lips as her cunt tightened reflexively, and Dean made a strangled noise at the second of intense pressure. “Don’t do that again,” he muttered, and she immediately repeated the action consciously.

Her giggle vibrated through her into him, and he chuckled back, burying his nose in the messy, damp hair at the back of her neck. He inhaled their combined scent, smiling happily, his arms tightening around her waist.

“I love spooning,” she breathed, placing one hand over his. “It just sucks we can’t kiss like this.” Dean hummed against her skin, before kissing along her hairline, and she smiled, laughing against under her breath. “And he’s funny too.”

Silence flowed comfortably through them, as they recovered from their bout, and Y/N allowed her eyes to fall shut, enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against her back. As the moments of quiet drew on, both of them knew, they had to make a decision.

“You didn’t bite me,” Y/N whispered, feeling Dean tense. “N-not that it’s a bad thing, you don’t know me, and I did kinda entice you here and -”

“You’re right,” Dean interrupted, his voice gravelly and thick with exhaustion. “It does suck you can’t kiss from this angle. ‘Cause kisses would shut you up.”

“We have to talk about it, Dean,” she added, and he sighed heavily. “This… is this a thing? Are we… do you…” He raised an eyebrow, despite her not being able to see it, waiting for her to get her words right in her head. “I just feel like this isn’t something we should leave at one night.”

He felt his lips twitch in a smile, tightening his arms around her, knowing his answer instantly. “Sweetheart,” he started, wishing he could look at her face while he said it, look into those curious eyes. “For one, it’s daytime. And I’m intending on carrying this on for the night, tomorrow, next week…” Dean paused, kissing her neck again. “For the rest of my miserable existence if you’ll let me.”

“Miserable?” she queried.

“Maybe not so miserable anymore.” Y/N smiled at his response, snuggling into him a little. “But it’s a dangerous life, Y/N. I… I have a job to do. I only want you to do what you’re sure of doing. It means leaving everything behind.”

She didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Dean suddenly panicked that she’d changed her mind, that she was reconsidering being with him. When she still didn’t speak, and his body relaxed, allowing him to pull away, Dean couldn’t stop himself from urging her onto her back, enabling him to look down at her.

The smile on her face was a relief to his worried heart, and she flipped him onto his back, so she was the one on top. “Leaving everything behind is easy when you have everything to gain.”

“I feel like I’m disrupting your life,” Dean admitted, although his brain told him to shut his mouth, and stop giving her reasons to reject him. “Sorry, I guess… I never expected you. And then, you’re here, like… like the best pie I ever smelled or tasted… and then you were in danger and I just wanted to save you…”

One slender finger covered his lips, shushing him and Dean fell silent. “Dean Winchester. You didn’t need to save me, you just need to love me. And I will love you. I don’t need you to be my hero; I want you to be my equal, my lover - my Alpha.”

His heart constricted in his chest as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “What if you did save me?” Dean asked, swallowing around the lump of emotion in his throat.

Y/N smirked, before laying her head on his chest, cuddling up to him as his arm came up automatically to hold her tight. “Then I’m the gallant heroine and you are the handsome prince I rescue.”

He was good with that.

 


End file.
